Hello, Hershel
by Keep Calm and Love Layton
Summary: What if Hershel Layton had a sister? What if she had powers others don't? When Luke Triton is suddenly introduced to the professor's sister, he finds himself whisked away to New York City on an adventure like never before. There he and the professor encounter many strange creatures. Will they survive the exciting yet dangerous adventure?


Luke sat alone in his room at Professor Layton's house, bored out of his mind. Layton was in his study, as usual, probably studying some artifacts or preparing a lecture for class the next day. He was just about to pull out his puzzle book the professor gave him when he heard a knock at the front door. _'I wonder who that could be' _he thought.

He raced down the stairs to the front door and opened it. There standing was a woman, probably the same age as the professor. She had blond hair and gray eyes and wore a light blue blouse with white jeans and tan flats and matching jacket. She had a black purse over her right shoulder and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She also wore a ring on every finger on both hands.

"Is this the house of Professor Hershel Layton?" the woman asked.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Please, come inside."  
"Thank you."

The woman walked inside, glancing around the room. "Funny, I never knew Hershel to have this kind of taste. People really do change in a matter of years." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Luke asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Is the professor here?"  
"Yes, he's in his study at the moment, would you like me to get him for you?"  
"Please."

Luke ran back up the stairs and knocked on the door to the study. "Professor?" he called.

The door was opened and Layton was standing there in his normal attire except he wasn't wearing his dark brown jacket over his orange turtleneck.

"What is it, Luke?"  
"You have a visitor."  
"A visitor?"  
"Yes, she is waiting for you downstairs."

Layton followed Luke down the stairs and into the living room where the woman was waiting. When she saw them, she stood up and Hershel finally got a good look at her face and gasped.

"Margaret? Is that really you?" Layton said slowly.  
"Hello, Hershel. It's been a while, how have you been?" she replied, smiling.  
"Wait, Professor, do you know this woman?" Luke asked.  
"Yes, Luke, I do. This woman is my sister, Margaret Layton."  
"WHAT?!" Luke shouted.  
"What's the matter?" Margaret asked with a small frown forming on her face.  
"I-I didn't know the professor had a sister." He replied meekly.  
"Do you mean to say Hershel never told you about me?" She asked, slowly turning her gaze to Layton.  
"I g-guess I n-never got to it." Layton replied nervously. Luke guessed he really respected her.  
"Well then I guess I should tell you a little about myself", Margaret said, turning to Luke and clapping her ringed hands, "My name is Margaret Layton and I'm a defense attorney. I live in New York City and own a law firm. I am thirty-six years old. I also am the sort of fiery type who likes a good fight, so I've been trained in various fighting skills. I was adopted by Roland and Lucille Layton when I was six years old and grew up in Stansbury with Hershel as my "twin" brother."  
"What happened to your birth parents, if you don't mind me asking."  
"They were scientists named Lawrence and Renee Nightheron. They died in a lab experiment gone wrong."  
"I'm sorry for your loss…"  
"That's alright. I also happened to have a brother who was put in an orphanage. I don't know what happened to him.  
"Wait, you weren't put into an orphanage as well?"  
"No. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I was left on the streets."Luke's eyes widened in shock.  
"Is there something wrong with what I said?"Margaret asked, obviously confused.  
"Well, I would have expected you to be put in an orphanage too."Luke replied meekly.  
"No, I ran away before they could put me in one."  
"Where did you go after that?"  
"I wandered around with some friends, Iris, Silver, and Hugo, until I came upon Stansbury. They were a black panther, wolf, and raven."  
"How did you manage that?"  
"This may be hard to believe, but, I can talk to animals."  
"No way, me too!"  
"Really? What a coincidence!"

Luke and Margaret talked a little while longer about animals and shared stories from their past when Hershel decided to speak up.

"Margaret, I have a question for you."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Why did you come here? Why now? Why so out of the blue?"  
"Well, you know my other line of "work" and you also know how dangerous it is. There has been some really odd things happening and I don't know who else to turn to. So, I have come to ask you a favor, Hershel. However, it requires that you come back to New York with me. Will you be willing to do it?"  
"I will be fine with that, but, you have to ask Luke I he would be alright with it."  
"I'll do it professor, no matter what risks!" Luke chimed.  
"Well then, I guess I also guess I should fill you in on my other line if "work". Though, there is one thing I need you to promise. You will never tell anyone what you are about to hear."  
"I would never, Margaret!" Luke said.  
"Neither would I." Hershel added.  
"Well, then, I will tell you all that I do. I am a warlock. I'm fairly sure you know that warlock has magical powers. Also, warlocks have warlock marks. They can be claws for fingernails or cat-like eyes like my old mentor, Magnus Bane, or in my case, wings."  
"Wings?!" Luke exclaimed.  
"Yes. Would you like to see them?"  
"I am kind of curious as to what they look like…"Luke mumbled.  
"Alright then, here goes nothing."

Layton and Luke watched intently as Margaret shrugged off her jacket and revealed her wings.

"Wow…That's amazing!"Said Luke.  
"How curious…" Out of habit, Layton began observing and mentally taking notes on what they looked like and how they were so similar to a bird's wings.

"Hershel! I am _not _your little science experiment!"  
"Ah, yes, I do apologize. I feel obliged to examine your wings out of habit."  
"That's understandable, after all, the first time I told you what I was you wanted to see some proof that it was true. Anyway, I think that's all you need to know at the moment. Tomorrow, we leave for New York!"


End file.
